A flower
by Rin1019
Summary: Just a cutie story for all u HungaryXPrussia lovers!Sorry for any miss spells or like weird things!


A flower

"Oh I hope Austria remembers!" the young woman said as she cleaned everything imaginable. She ran all around the huge mansion sweeping and shinnying. Her cheeks were flushed but really wanted the house cleaned.

"Lady Hungary? Sir Austria sent this?" Getting angry at the messenger she got the small envelope. The messenger left shaking glad that he did not live in this house. Hungary in the other hand dropped the broom and read the letter.

After 2 long minutes she took a deep breath. Ripped the little letter and threw the rest to the floor. With her broom she swept the junk outside. How can Austria miss Valentine's day? He knew how much she loved the day of love.

She loves to each chocolate and listen to Austria play his piano like heaven. Heaven really did come down on them two like it was meant to be. She knew there love was beautiful and pure. But then as the moment between them heat up, Prussia will walk in. Then she will take out her pan and chase him out the mansion.

Now Austria can't come because of some meeting somewhere in Switzerland? The point was that Austria will not be there to give her flowers! He will not play his piano and she won't be able to chase after Prussia. What a waste of cleaning and time thinking about it!

;)

That afternoon when the sun was going down, Hungary sat on the little bench in front of the piano. She felt so emotional that Austria would not be there with her. She felt in a way betrayed? She could not describe her feelings without breaking something…She already broke half the kitchen?

Dazed in her dream wonderland Prussia walked in a smirk on his face. The tall albino sat next to her as she touched the keys. Prussia looked at her wondering if she noticed his presence. He then pokes her stomach.

The young heartbroken woman turned and glared at him. He moved back a little to see her face then turn neural.

"What do u want Prussia?"

"Just stop by to check your pathetic love nest!"

"Bastard...leave I don't have time for your boring remarks that I have heard a billion times!"

Hungary got up and walked to the window to look at the moon now up on the sky. She wonder if Austria is looking at it too…But the felt the empty feeling of being alone with a crazy nut job.

"Sooooo your butt hurt cuz that retard is not hear? That's sooo not awesome! And I have not said that a billion times have said it a trillion times!"

"That's why…I hate you"

"Well remember when you use to kick my ass? Now your nothing but a freaken lame slump! Let's go climb trees and shoot people with spit balls!" Prussia said grabbing her hands and pulling the woman from the window.

"I don't think so..."She answered to Prussia with a kick on the crouch area.

"AHHHH that's the Hun…"Prussia fell down and looked up at her. She was looking out the window looking dead.

"All I want is for someone to give me flowers today! That's all I need!"She whispered as Prussia tried to recover from the sudden attack. He looked t the women before him. She was normal height and had green forest eyes that shined when she got excited. Her long light brown hair danced with the wind when she run after him...What the hell? This is the girl that made his childhood hell! The only woman besides Belarus that hates him!

"You're such a girl!"He yelled at her as he got up and looked at his crouch.

"What do you think I look like? A damn dog!"

"Hey you said that not me! Now why do u women make a huge issue over a damn date? What's so damn special of giving flowers and like stupid chocolate? Why can women be like Belarus who just chases Russia until he like hugs her?"

"Women want you men to care and think about them…Giving a flower or a chocolate is telling the girl you care and love her!"

"That's gay! I thought hitting means you care?"

"I don't like or care about you Prussia, only Austria!" The young woman yelled as she sat on the little bench in front of the piano. She started to cry her eyes out because of Prussia.

"Happy Valentine's day Hungary…" Prussia said getting up and handing her a bundle of red roses. He then sat next to her and watched her as she cleaned her tears.

"Were did u get them from…I didn't see you have anything when u came inside…" She said smiling up at him. She sniffed at the beautiful bundle.

"Well cuz I'm awesome like that!" He said smiling his cocky smile that everyone loved.

"Right there goes your ego..."

"No I sneaked in when you were cleaning up stairs and then walked out? I hid them under this piano!"

"I have to say you're smarter than I thought!"

"I'm awesome that's why! Not like your lame loser boyfriend with a face!" He said as Hungary kissed his cheek. Prussia smiled and kissed her lips taking advange of a lonely girl.


End file.
